ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
What if Walt Disney was the producer of Looney Tunes/Walt Disney Animated Classics/The LEGO Movie
The Lego Movie is a 2014 3D computer-animated adventure comedy film written for the screen and directed by Phil Lord and Christopher Miller from a story by Lord, Miller and Dan and Kevin Hageman. Based on the Lego line of construction toys, the story focuses on an ordinary Lego minifigure who finds himself being the only one to help a resistance stop a tyrannical businessman from gluing everything in the Lego worlds into his vision of perfection. Chris Pratt, Will Ferrell, Elizabeth Banks, Will Arnett, Nick Offerman, Alison Brie, Charlie Day, Liam Neeson and Morgan Freeman provide their voices for the film's main characters. The film was produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios released on February 7, 2014, by Walt Disney Pictures. It became a critical and commercial success, grossing $469 million worldwide against a $60 million budget and receiving praise for its visual style, humor, voice cast and heartwarming message. The film won the BAFTA Award for Best Animated Film, the Critics' Choice Movie Award for Best Animated Feature and the Saturn Award for Best Animated Film; it was also nominated for the Golden Globe Award for Best Animated Feature Film and received an Academy Award nomination for Best Original Song for "Everything Is Awesome". A sequel to the film, entitled The Lego Movie Sequel, is scheduled for release on February 8, 2019. Plot In the Lego universe, within a city populated by anthropomorphic minifigures, the evil Lord Business finds a super-weapon called the "Kragle". The wizard Vitruvius attempts to stop him but is blinded by Business' robots. Before Business leaves with the weapon, Vitruvius prophesies that a person called "The Special" will find the "Piece of Resistance", a brick capable of stopping the Kragle. Eight and a half years later, construction worker Emmet Brickowski finds a woman, Lucy "Wyldstyle", searching for something at his construction site after hours. When he investigates, Emmet falls into a hole and finds the Piece of Resistance. Compelled to touch it, Emmet experiences vivid visions and passes out. He awakens with the Piece of Resistance attached to his back, in the custody of Good Cop/Bad Cop, Lord Business' lieutenant. Wyldstyle rescues Emmet, believing him to be the Special, and takes him to meet Vitruvius in the Old West. Emmet learns that Wyldstyle and Vitruvius are "Master Builders",8 people capable of building anything from their imagination without the need of instructions, who oppose Business. Wyldstyle explains Business wants to use the Kragle (a tube of Toagosei's US Brand Krazy Glue with a weathered label) to freeze the world into perfection. Though disappointed to find Emmet is not a Master Builder, Wyldstyle and Vitruvius are convinced of his potential when he recalls visions of a seemingly human deity referred to as "The Man Upstairs". Emmet, Wyldstyle and Vitruvius evade Bad Cop's forces with the aid of Batman, Wyldstyle's boyfriend. They go to the hidden Cloud Cuckoo Land, a realm where mini-figures can create whatever they desire, to attend a council of Master Builders, all of whom are unimpressed with Emmet and refuse to fight Business. Bad Cop's forces attack, having placed a tracking device on Emmet, and capture everyone except Emmet, Wyldstyle, Batman, Vitruvius as well as two new members Princess Unikitty and Benny the Spaceman. Escaping, Emmet devises a plan to infiltrate Business' office tower and disarm the Kragle, but the group is captured and imprisoned in the Think Tank, where all the Master Builders are forced to make instructions. Trying to retaliate, Vitruvius is decapitated by Business, who sets a self-destruct protocol and leaves everyone to die, including Bad Cop. As he dies, Vitruvius reveals he made up the prophecy. He soon reappears to Emmet as a ghost and tells him that it's belief that makes one become the Special. Strapped to the self-destruct mechanism's battery, Emmet jumps into the abyss known as the "End of the World" outside the tower and severs the connection, saving his friends. Inspired by Emmet's sacrifice, Wyldstyle rallies the Lego people across the universe to use whatever creativity they have to build machines and weapons to fight against Lord Business' forces. Emmet finds himself in the human world as a Lego mini-figure unable to move. The events of the story are being played out by a little boy named Finn on his father's expansive Lego set in their basement. His father, "The Man Upstairs", comes home from work and chastises his son for ruining the set by creating variations of different playsets, and proceeds to permanently rebuild and glue his perceived perfect creations together (causing Lord Business' forces to regain the upper hand as a result). Realizing the danger his friends are in, Emmet wills himself to move and gains Finn's attention. Finn returns Emmet and the Piece of Resistance to the set where Emmet now possesses the powers of a Master Builder and confronts Business. Meanwhile, Finn's father looks at his son's creations and realizes that Finn had based the villainous Business on him and his perfectionism. Through a speech Emmet gives Business, Finn tells his father that he his father is special and has the power to change everything. They reconcile and start to unglue the constructions with mineral spirits, which plays out as Business, having a change of heart, capping the Kragle and ungluing his victims. Emmet is hailed as a hero, and begins a romantic relationship with Wyldstyle with Batman's blessing, as they both break up kindly. As a result of Finn's father allowing Finn's younger sister to join them in playing with his Lego sets, aliens from the planet Duplo beam down on the Lego world and announce their plans to destroy everyone before the film ends in a cliffhanger.